


Clark and Lois ღ Love Conquers

by FWvidChick



Series: Clois Fanvids [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid looking at Lois and Clark in s10 - A tribute</p><p>Originally published: May 21,2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark and Lois ღ Love Conquers

*please watch in 720HD*

http://youtu.be/HyPR6lGUmUo

**Author's Note:**

> This was a week long project of many hours, that hopefully despite a few audio flaws is a nice tribute to s10 Clois. I am still in shock the show is over and that there won't be any new Clois to enjoy. Perhaps this was therapy..i don't know. I am very happy over all as its the first full length vid I've been able to finish in a while. 
> 
> Made with WMM in Windows 7  
> No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
